


Chemistry

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Hints at Blairon, Hints at Pansmione, M/M, slytherin friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco tries to make his friends be nice to Ron and Hermione. Written for the May Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Chemistry. Words: 394.





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to Jeldenil and Saphira for this month prompt and for being the hosts of this month challenge, and thanks to OllieMaye for the beta and for suggesting the title <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

“So, let me see if I got this right,” Pansy said while they walked down Diagon Alley, “because you recently discovered that you have ‘chemistry’ with Potter,” she said as she made quotation marks in the air. “We have to put up with his friends in the Spring Ball?”

“Well, it’s because I’ve been dating Potter for three weeks that I invited him and his friends to the Spring Ball,” Draco scowled. It wasn’t that hard to understand that he wanted to enjoy the evening with the people he cared about the most, right?

“And what are we supposed to do with Granger and Weasley while you’re snogging Potter?” Pansy asked again. 

“We don’t have to talk to them, right? We have nothing in common,” Goyle said, looking at the window of Madame Malkin’s shop with interest. 

“We’re going to Twilfitt & Tatting,” Blaise said, pulling Goyle by the elbow. “And you know I can’t stand Granger.”

“You only have to be nice! It’s not that difficult!” Draco wanted to hex them. 

“Are you telling us to be nice?” Blaise said, an eyebrow raised in disbelieve. 

“I’m nice to the people I like, and that doesn’t include you three right now.”

They entered Twilfitt & Tatting and each one of them went to look around for some fancy robes, luckily the shop was small enough for them to continue their conversation. 

“Listen, you don’t have to do anything, just...talk to them.” Draco was eying sets of dark green and dark blue dress robes. Finally, he decided the dark blue suited him better.

“About what?” Goyle was trying on dragonhide boots. “What do you think about these?”

“Ugly. Try these,” Draco threw him a new pair. “And I don’t know! Talk about the weather, about Granger’s lifeplans, about how many freckles Weasley has, I don’t care!”

“I’ll talk to you in a language you understand, honey: those two and us don’t have chemistry,” Pansy said. 

“You don’t have to kiss Weasley, just talk to him!” Was it illegal to curse your best friend?

“I’d rather kiss Granger, I think,” Pansy said, admiring her polished nails.

“Really?” Blaise had finally joined them with a robe folded in his hands, “I’ll woo Weasley then. All for the chemistry with the Golden Trio.”

“I shouldn’t have told you about the chemistry I have with Potter!”

“Too late, hun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
